


Pining for Legolas

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swore I could never filk, but apparently I was wrong.  It was the “singing” part that caught me…a vision of Legolas singing about the good times and better times in a tree and well…</p><p>To the tune of Chumbawamba’s Tubthumping (I Get Knocked Down…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining for Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

To the tune of Chumbawamba’s Tubthumping (I Get Knocked Down…)

(squealing fangirls)  
We’ll be pining…  
When we’re chasing…  
We’ll be pining…

 

(Legolas)  
I get chased around  
But I go up a tree  
You’re never gonna catch me now!

I get chased around  
But I go up a tree  
You’re never gonna catch me now!

(fangirls)  
Pining the night away  
Pining the night awayyy…

(Casual observer)

He drinks an ent-ish drink  
He drinks a wine drink  
He drinks an ale drink  
He drinks an elvish drink

He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times:

 

(fangirls)  
Oh, Le-go-las, Le-go-las, Le-go-las!

(Legolas)  
I get chased around  
But I go up a tree  
You’re never gonna catch me now!

(fangirls)  
Pining the night away  
Pining the night awayyy…

He drinks an ent-ish drink  
He drinks a wine drink  
He drinks an ale drink  
He drinks an elvish drink

He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times:

(fangirls…shoving one another)  
"Oh, don't crowd me!  
I can’t see!..."

(Legolas)  
I get chased around  
But I go up a tree  
You’re never gonna catch me now!

(fangirls simultaneously)  
Oh, Le-go-las, Le-go-las, Le-go-las!

(Legolas)  
I get chased around  
But I go up a tree  
You’re never gonna catch me now!

(fangirls simultaneously)  
Oh, Le-go-las, Le-go-las, Le-go-las!  
We’ll be pining…  
When we’re chasing…  
We’ll be pining…

(voices fade out)


End file.
